


主明/The show begins

by Akechi_Yumeko



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, shuake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akechi_Yumeko/pseuds/Akechi_Yumeko
Summary: *赌场paro。*反正就是耍帅装逼。





	主明/The show begins

0.

“checkmate。”  
身着如骑士服一般的白衣青年露出恶魔的微笑，在来客惊惧的目光之中缓慢地抬手，轻轻翻开了最后一张牌。  
“您的一切，就由我收下了。”

1.

“这里是navi，听到请回答，听到请回答——”长发的少女蹲在墙角的阴影处，一边敲打着键盘，一边通过蓝牙耳机向大家发出询问：“大家，都到达指定地点了吗？”  
率先回答他的是守在建筑后门处的蓝发青年。他将武器收好，两手正对着这栋豪华的建筑比划四方形。“这里是fox。不愧是他会选择的赌场，真是华丽啊。如果不是任务，真想堂堂正正从正门进来，拿着纸笔将这里的场景全都画下来——”  
“这里是skull，已经到了——喂，panther，给他一纸扇。”到达屋顶的金发青年都懒得吐槽，直接呼喊了他的同伴。紧接着就是一声女声的喊声以及响亮的拍打声。  
“fox你也太没警觉性了！”和青年一起行动的女性收回手里的纸扇，又用手狠狠打了他一下。“这可是任务啊！”  
“就像panther说的。而且还是危险度极高的事情。”进入了大厅的棕发女性身着与平常完全不同的时装，她拿了一杯无酒精饮料，为了防止被保安听见自己和同伴们的对话而选择了站在靠窗的位置，确认同伴们的行动。“装备都带好了吗？”  
“不用担心，已经准备好了。”被称为panther的女性回答她，又有些不安地反问回去。“queen和noir呢？你们那边如何？”  
“和预定一样，已经在指定的地方了哦。”耳机里传来另一个少女让人安心的声音，贵族打扮的她正站在同样进入了赌场的棕发女性身边，装作和她谈话的样子。“queen这边的准备也都完成了。mona呢？”  
“不用担心！吾辈已经到了！”神气的声音这么回答，一只尾尖纯白的黑猫正小心翼翼地窝在大厅的顶灯上。虽然它像是在小声地鸣叫，但通过耳机，众人都听到了少年般的声音。“你们才是，可要好好干活！尤其是skull别又出岔子了！”  
“才不会啊！再怎么说，这可是joker要求的任务！”金发的青年立刻抗议起来，换来黑猫的赞同：“嘛，也是。难得joker这么拜托我们一次，不华丽地大闹一场可不行啊，你说是吧，joker！”  
“嗯。”  
被喊到的青年在同伴们看不见的地方轻轻点了点头，做出简单却有力的回应。听见他淡然的声线的同伴们就也露出笑容，不约而同地向他开口。  
“去吧，joker！”  
暗红色的纽扣被他扣齐，黑色的西服衬出他修长的身子。在胸前的口袋中放好事先准备的红黑相间的卡纸，再别上一束铃兰形状的假花作为装饰。他整理好白色衬衫的衣领，将面具戴上，确认镜中自己的装扮后，挑起狂傲的笑。  
随着他在洗手间的响指，大厅的灯光闪烁了几下，突兀地熄灭，又马上恢复了原先灯火通明的样子。几秒的慌乱很快就平静下来，赌徒们一心只想着桌上的胜负，甚至有些过激的人开始怀疑是什么阴谋。员工们虽心有疑虑，但在接到各方都并无异常的联络后，便也专心工作起来。于是，在这谁都没留意的短短几秒中，黑衣的青年踏上最后一阶楼梯，站在了一扇门的对面。  
“又见面了。”  
他对着紧闭的大门轻声告白，将眼中的思绪藏于深处，再度睁开眼时，已经恢复了往常的自信。皮鞋在地面上踩出不紧不慢的脆响，仿佛是要向那扇门中的人，向这个场所的人们宣告自己的到来，又似乎只是一句简单的指令一般，他开口了。  
“It's show time！”

2.

“咔哒。”  
门锁处传来了声音。有谁打开了房门，踏入这里后又将门关上。站在房间深处的明智吾郎用完美的姿势将高脚杯放于托盘，直到身旁的女郎退下后，才缓缓转身。在这间被装饰得豪华到不可思议的小房间之中，只有一张赌桌则让人觉得更不可思议了。长方形的赌桌横在房间之中，进门就可以看见，象征着来客和庄家之间不可逾越的鸿沟。明智从窗边走近了桌前，身后是赌场大厅夺目到刺眼的照明，身着纯白西装的他看上去像是融入了光芒之中。整齐的金色纽扣隐约闪着光泽，黑白条纹的领带上，代表这家赌场最高级权利的金色狮子状领针整齐地别在那里，而他有意地又抬起手，将领针竖到来客也可以看清楚的位置，理了一下衣领后，才终于带着得体的笑容开口：“欢迎您，客人。请问可以出示会员卡吗？”  
来客终于从门口的阴影中踏出一步，让身影暴露在光线之下。在看见那人带着面具时，明智的眉轻微地挑动了一下。能进入这里的人基本都是赌场拥有者狮童正义的贵宾来客，或者是狮童要求他“处决”的目标。可面前的这个人并不能和他脑中贵宾名单上的任何一人对上号，狮童也没有在今天交付给他过任务。因此，面前的人理应是不可能，也无法出示会员卡的。是恶作剧？还是单纯走错了？来客并没有开口，他也无法得知那人的目的，只能清了清嗓子，试图先把对方请出去，等之后再调查：“不好意思，客人，如果没有会员卡的话，您是不能进入这里的……”  
“crow。”然而在明智说完前，他突然出声了。原本还因话语被截断而有些不快的明智，在听见他叫出了自己在这家赌场的代号后，惊讶地眨了眨眼。这是只有和自己赌博过的人才会知道的名字，是他作为抛弃自己曾经的名字和身份的象征。可一个自己没有面识的人，怎么会知道自己的代号？是从哪里听说的？  
“crow。”见他不言不语，来客又踏前一步，来到了赌桌边缘。“Five card draw。”  
啊，原来如此。从容的笑再度回到明智嘴角。根据赌场的特殊规则，若是有人输光了自己的积蓄，可以获得仅此一次，和自己挑战的权利。一局胜负，一次换牌，五张手牌比较大小，最简单的扑克游戏。如果赢了，甚至只要是平局，赌场都可以答应他任何一个条件，但如果输了，就要将自己的人生全部交出，成为这里永远的奴隶。他用于处理目标时，偶尔也会被要求使用这种手法，或许是最近难得的清闲，让他险些忘记了这一条例。  
“我明白了，客人。”他微一鞠躬，顺势藏起眼神深处的锐利和嘲讽，从赌桌下方的夹层抽屉里拿出一份文件和签字笔，率先在上面签上了自己作为dealer时的代号。“那么，请入座并签署条款。”  
那位客人点了点头，接过了文件。文件的一方已经被明智署上了“crow”的字样，另一方则等待他的填写。青年认真浏览了一遍条款，突兀地开口了：“简单来说，就是生死游戏？”  
“您也可以这么理解。”明智点了点头。他的概括并没有错，不如说十分精准。更何况条款上也写得清清楚楚，若是就此拒绝，只要不是狮童通知自己的贵客，明智都有权利直接在这里将他射杀。他瞥了一眼放在抽屉里的手枪，又抬眼去看对面。青年似乎思考了什么，片刻后，抬笔签上了名字，将文件还了回来。明智扫过他的签名栏，漂亮的花体英文勾画出短短的五个字母：“……joker？”  
“嗯。”自称为joker的青年点了点头。他的视线一直在盯着明智的眼睛，也因此，明智一瞬间的动摇也被他看在了眼里，但他很快就收起那一点情绪，恢复了职业又不带温度的笑容：“我明白了，那么，开始吧。”  
桌上那叠黑白相间背面的扑克被明智拿起，在他手上灵活地飞舞。切牌、洗牌，卡好扑克的边缘，分发自己和对方的第一张底牌，他将那张牌拿在手里，做出邀请的姿势的同时，用歌唱般的声音宣告审判的开始。  
“The show begins。”

（* dealer：即荷官，赌场中发牌并坐庄的人。）

3.

 

这并不是什么至难的赌局，规则简洁明了到过分。更换手牌的机会只有一次，就像这家赌场给予客人们可以翻盘的机会也只有一次。可在没有其余人，只有庄家和客人两人的房间里，牌面就代表了一切。表面上这家赌场以公平公正为卖点，暗地里双方作弊的机会却数不胜数。尤其是明智的场合，为了确保那些人不会翻盘，狮童正义向他下达的，是必须要赢的死命令。  
然而今天，似乎幸运女神垂青了他。明智拿起最后一张牌，扫了一眼手中的几张。同一花色的黑桃有四张被握在手，最后一张则是方块。换到黑桃或者草花的几率不算很小，而延后换牌也是做出自己游刃有余的假象的一种手段。于是他装出思考的样子，眉头皱得恰到好处，苦恼的长音被他拉出几秒便静止下来。最后他收起手中的牌，露出些许苦笑：“今天似乎运气不好呢。”  
一般他面前的人在听见这句话后，都会错觉自己有获胜的可能。于是只要自己稍加诱导，就可以套出对面的牌的情报。但名为joker的青年人如其名，拥有着“王牌”一般的从容和自信。听见明智这句话，他便抬起一直停留在牌面上的眼，略带笑意地看着他：“dealer们经常这么说。”  
“你也是dealer吗？”明智自然不会放过他话语中透露出的信息碎片，眼中也确实透露出些许好奇。如果是dealer的话，作为在赌场中一直工作的人，理应不会因为输光积蓄来到这里，除非是故意为之。可若是无论如何都想和自己见上一面，以某个赌场dealer的身份，只要可以得到引荐，便能以交流的名号和自己赌上一局——代价则是赌场老板们互相的交易。眼下带着面具的青年显然也很熟悉扑克，他的手随意地一翻再一收，五张牌就回归整齐，又摊开成完美的扇形：“你觉得呢？”  
相当于是变相承认吗。明智内心第一次出现了不确定的感受。装作自己输掉积蓄，选择生死战来和自己见面，是因为赌场老板不允许，才选择了这个方案？这应该是最合理的推测，可自己的名号从没有在公共场合公开过，顶多在这家赌场作为狮童的资产时，作为拥有最高权利的代表出面接受短暂的采访。倒是互相有交易来往的那些赌场，基本所有人都知道自己的代号。他有什么理由非要见到自己吗？还是抱有别的目的？  
过少的线索无法连成一条线，明智小幅度地摇了摇头，让自己不再去思考那些东西。对面似乎将他片刻的沉默理解成了别的什么，挑出三张牌放于桌上：“换牌。”  
明智抬起头来，对方的视线还是保持着淡然，但他依旧看见了那里藏着的一丝不明不切的关心。被小看的感觉让明智有些不爽，抬起的笑容也带了一丝烦躁的意味：“我明白了。三张，请。”  
面具下的视线好像又波动了一下，很快再次恢复平静。青年将三张牌收入手中，只是看了一眼便垂下视线，等待明智的动作。明智将手中选择更换的那一张牌放于桌上，刻意停顿了片刻，才缓慢地抬起手指，拿起牌堆上方的扑克。手指随意地翻转而过，在看见牌面的瞬间，他在对手惊讶的视线中，露出了难得愉快的笑容。  
“checkmate。”

 

4.

 

“fox，panther，你们那边如何了？”或许等待的时间过于漫长，守在屋顶的金发青年忍不住接通耳机，询问起作战的情况。“有等到吗？”  
“还没有。”代号为fox的人说着，又看了一眼自己身后的后门。与他一组的panther也抬头看了一眼这栋建筑的高层，然后摇了摇头：“嘛，现在也只过了十分钟而已……”  
“但是，一次赌局可是很快的。”queen有些不安的声音也插入进了话题。“而如果是他要面对的赌局，那就更……”  
“没、没关系的！”navi似乎花了很大的勇气，才断断续续地开口。“那、那可是joker啊！”  
“没错！那可是吾辈看好的男人！”黑猫的声音也传进耳机，虽然同样带着一些不安，但更多的则是信任。“而且，如果出了什么事，暗号也说好了不是嘛！”  
“嗯，所以，相信他吧。”noir这么总结着，然后说出了众人一致的心声。  
“毕竟，把他带回来，也是我们，更是joker一直在努力的。”

 

5.

 

“checkmate。”  
明智吾郎翻开最后一张牌，仅仅只是扫了一眼，便将它背面朝下，摆在另外四张牌旁边。那五张牌在桌上成了一个完美的扇形，对于一直担任着dealer的他来说，这是得心应手的事。嘴角一直挂着的微笑不融入丝毫即将胜利的喜悦和对于对方自不量力挑战自己的嘲讽，他刻意用淡然的语气吐出标志性的话语，宣告这盘赌局的输赢，又伸出手做出邀请的姿势，示意对方尽快做出决定。  
“……checkmate，吗？”  
戴着面具的青年以同样的声调重复了一遍他的话语。他依旧将牌拿在手里，似乎不急于直接摆出，转而又去询问之前签下字的那张合约内容：“如果我赢了，就能得到想要的？”  
“是的。”明智在内心冷笑一声，依旧保持着礼貌的低姿态回答。“而如果你输了的话……”  
“而如果我输了，就会失去一切。”青年接上明智的话语，眼神中似乎终于带了一些笑意：“……这么说，如果是平局呢？”  
“……那种时候，会算作是我的失败。”明明在合约里清晰地写过了，他刻意又问一遍是什么意思？为了让我焦虑？还是说有别的打算？疑虑在明智脑中一闪而过，又马上消散了。不管他有什么样的算盘，自己的这副牌都不可能输。  
青年又思考了片刻，似乎想通了什么，便做出请的手势，示意dealer先行翻牌。明智微微行礼，抬起手将扑克一一翻转而过。黑桃10、黑桃J、黑桃Q、黑桃K。在最后一张牌时，他故意停了下来，刻意抬头看了一眼对方，才继续动手。黑桃A的图案直指对面，仿佛宝剑的剑尖要将对手的心脏刺穿。明智坐回了座椅，声音中带了一丝无法抑制住的得意：“皇家同花顺。”  
那双眼中终于出现了波动。即使是透过面具，他也能感受到对方的惊讶。可出乎明智的意料，那个人居然也笑了起来，仿照自己的动作将手中的五张牌摆成同样完美的扇形，抬起头与自己对视。  
“黑色的乌鸦会带来死亡，因此与黑色的宝剑最为相配。”他突兀地开口说道。“所以，喜爱‘黑桃’的你，从今天开始就叫crow。”  
“什……”明智愣住了。不可能，这明明是几年前，曾经一同在那个名为“心之怪盗”的赌场工作过的同伴才会知道的过往。crow是那时赌场中最有手腕的dealer，被戏称是怪盗团团长的joker为毫无依靠的他取的名字。而一直试图从仇人手下逃亡的他在两年前被发现，为了向那个人复仇，最终选择独自一人离开，假意投靠这里，只将这个代号保留，作为最后的一丝留念。据他所知，他们最终没有能与这家赌场的主人——狮童正义抗衡，最终销声匿迹。本应该是这样的，可是，难道说——  
“据说两幅皇家同花顺同时在桌上出现的可能，就像海底捞针一样。”  
青年这么说着，正了正自己胸前铃兰的装饰，伸出手一张一张地翻开了他的牌面。红心10、红心J、红心Q、红心K。在翻转过最后一张扑克时，他的手腕猛地一翻，红黑相间的卡纸随着红心A顶端的方向弹出，正巧落在明智的牌面上方。那是一张像是预告函一样小巧的卡片，用漂亮的字体写了短短的一行字。而来栖晓摘下了他的面具，向他曾经的同伴，现在的对手，即将回归的恋人，挑起一个灿烂的笑容。  
“明智吾郎。”站起身的他呼唤着那个人的名字，猛地一伸手拽住了他的领带。唇与唇互相触碰了很短的一瞬，来栖松开手，直视着他一直在寻找的人的眼睛，复述出了预告函上的那句话。  
“你的一切，就由我收下了。”

 

6.

 

耳机里传来三下清脆的敲击。这是作战成功的信号。待命的同伴们顿时振奋起来，双叶一边打开准备好的程序，一边急急忙忙地喊：“晓！啊不对，joker！成功了吗！”  
“嗯。crow在我旁边。”来栖刚说完，明智的声音就通过同一个线路插了进来：“诶，难不成你们全员出动吗？这么大费周章？”  
“为了把你拐回来，啊，不对，绑架回来，joker可是花了整整两年准备。”祐介这么回答了一句，丝毫没有意识到自己的用词有什么问题。在他旁边的杏忍不住叹了口气，也端起了机枪：“拐回来还是绑架回来都没区别吧。”  
“嘛，按照joker的话说，这只不过是把自己的东西拿回来而已。”龙司站起身来活动着身子，拎起了屋顶上放着的锤子。“那就开始吧！春，真，还有mona，做好准备了！”  
“不用你来命令！”莫甘娜的声音抢在春和真的前面响起，换来众人习以为常的轻笑。来栖将备用的耳机递给明智，又一次确认过路线后，打了个响指。  
“行动。”  
大排的数据在双叶面前的电脑屏上飞速闪过，赌场内的照明再一次全线熄灭了。顶灯突然剧烈地摇晃起来，紧接着，屋顶突然传来脆响，是玻璃被什么东西打碎了的声音。似乎有人对于这种恐慌感到害怕，在一声枪响之后尖叫起来。  
不仅是来客，连员工也对此感到惊慌了。大门不知何时敞开了一条缝，透出些许阳光指引众人的方向。赌场中的人争先恐后地向那边跑去，脚步声、酒杯碎裂的声音、桌子被撞倒的声音、筹码散落一地的声音……混乱的光景让人无暇注意周边。趁着这个时间，后门被人轻轻推开，黑色西服的男子拉着白色西装的青年飞奔而下，冲出了那里。  
“没有追兵。”来栖简洁地说明，示意祐介和杏暂时将武器放下。他们在那里等了片刻，其余的同伴们也都前来汇合了。最后到达的是好不容易才从人群里挤出来的黑猫，莫甘娜愤愤地叫了一声，跳上来栖的肩膀：“好了！都到齐了！”  
亏你是最慢的那个还真好意思说。众人在内心一致回应。真率先拉开停在旁边的面包车门钻入驾驶座，其余人紧随其后，明智走在最后一个，在拉开车门时，又回头去看那家赌场的样子。  
“你从一开始就算好了？”他问坐在外侧的来栖，得到一个自然的笑容：“因为我知道你想做什么。”  
该死的。从以前开始他就总是能被这个人看透。明智不爽地咂舌一声，不客气地挤开来栖钻进车厢。旁边的龙司好像在偷笑，算了，等回去之后再打压他。  
“这一次你可别想跑了。”  
耳边传来久别两年的声音。明智没有回头，但是他想，他的耳朵一定红了。来栖在旁边握住了他的手。于是他干脆背对着来栖的视线，手上却用了更大的力道，使劲握了回去。  
“我知道。”  
他小声地嘀咕着，忍不住挑起了纯粹的笑。

END


End file.
